Strongest Under the Heavens Tournament
The Strongest Under the Heavens Tournament (天下一武道会, Tenka'ichi Budōkai) is a martial arts tournament that takes place on the Planet of Darkness in the East Galaxy once every ten years. Unlike the World Martial Arts Tournament on Earth, it is not strictly limited to the inhabitants of the planet and unlike the Other World Tournament, it is not limited to just those who are dead. It is a tournament for any fighter in the Universe who can make it to the planet. Overview It is unknown exactly when the tournament first got started, however, the Southern Supreme Kai has noted that it has existed for at least two hundred years. The tournament takes place once every ten years and usually lasts a total of two weeks. Any fighter can enter the tournament so long as they are able to make it to the Planet of Darkness during the time the tournament is scheduled to take place. The tournament arena is located in the southern mountains of the planet, nestled in a forested valley in the mountain range. The arena can accommodate thousands of beings at one time. The stage in which the fighting takes place is circular, unlike the one on Earth, which is square in shape. Because most other worldly fighters use energy-based techniques, the arena's spectator zone is shielded to prevent audience casualties. The tournament is fundamentally different from those in the Other World or on Earth, in that fighters enter in groups rather than individually. The groups can consist of no more than five people; a team leader and four other fighters. The tournament has two parts to it; the preliminaries and the actual tournament. In the preliminaries, fighters must complete three tests in order to pass the preliminaries. These tests differ from tournament to tournament. The tests are meant to test teamwork, physical strength, as well as mental cunning. Only ten teams will pass on to the actual tournament. Rules There are several tournament rules which have been observed throughout the centuries of the tournament's existence. Before the matches begin, the teams that survived the preliminaries are paired up for matches, usually by having the team leaders draw random numbers from a box. Each team then participates in a one-one-one match until one team either gives up or has all of their members defeated in combat. Some of the rules in the tournament mirror those of the tournament on Earth and in the Other World. If a fighter is knocked out for more than ten seconds, surrenders the match, or touches the outside of the ring, they lose their match. Killing is also forbidden in the tournament and results in immediate disqualification. In addition, should a member of a team kill their opponent or continually break tournament rules, that member's entire team will be disqualified from the tournament. Weapons and assisting technology (such as ) are forbidden from being used in the tournament. Unlike in the Earth tournament, however, poking an opponent in the eyes and hitting them in the groin is not forbidden by tournament policy. Matches have unlimited timing, however, if the match takes longer than a full day, the referees and tournament committee will decide on an outcome to the match. Once only one team is remaining, a special twist is announced. Because only one person can be named Champion, the finals of the tournament consist of team members facing each other until only one remains. The winner is given the title "Strongest Under the Heavens". Admin's Notice Though this tournament is created for Dragon Ball Sai, if interest is shown, it can be used as the setting for a multi-roleplay, site-wide event. That will be at the jurisdiction of the admins and the users, however. Trivia * This tournament has inspiration drawn from the Dark Tournament in and the from . * If the tournament is around two hundred years old and one is held every ten years, then one can assume that only twenty tournaments have taken place throughout its history. Category:Events Category:Tournaments Category:Locations